


Icebird

by TheRomanticNerd (Ghostlanxx)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlanxx/pseuds/TheRomanticNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxen splits up!<br/>A reliable source informed our blog not too long ago that the dynamic duo, our favorite same-sex couple, the wet dream inducing pair of Foxic and Kitten Boy are no longer working together to fight the evil at night and make manbabies at day!<br/>As thousands of fangirls cry into their pillows and write fan fiction to console themselves over this great tragedy (because who are we kidding, they were the prettiest couple since Brangelina got together), we pretend not to be one of them and continue to give you any news on the issue as it happens!<br/>Stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebird

**Author's Note:**

> I had the luck to get a prompt from the amazing hopelesslydevotedgleek, to whom I am eternally grateful for inspiring this journey, for giving me wonderful ideas and sharing her mind! Thank you :)
> 
> This has been written for the 2014 Kurt/Blaine Reverse Bang. Chapters to go up daily!

_Foxen splits up!_

_A reliable source informed our blog not too long ago that the dynamic duo, our favorite same-sex couple, the wet dream inducing pair of Foxic and Kitten Boy are no longer working together to fight the evil at night and make manbabies at day!_

_As thousands of fangirls cry into their pillows and write fan fiction to console themselves over this great tragedy (because who are we kidding, they were the prettiest couple since Brangelina got together), we pretend not to be one of them and continue to give you any news on the issue as it happens!_

_Stay tuned!_

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head, but his fond smile doesn’t leave his face. He will never understand why the world thinks of him and Cooper as boyfriends. Well, sure, Cooper makes a show of grabbing Blaine’s ass for comic relief every once in a while – but that should not mean that they are automatically a couple.

It especially shouldn’t mean that they are automatically a couple who go at it like rabbits in heat.

He shuts his laptop and pushes his chair away from his desk, standing up. His room is small but cozy, having a bed on one side, a window and his desk opposite the door, and his wardrobe and two dark green beanbags on the other side. Just what a broke college student could afford having recently moved into his first apartment in New York. The walls are dark green, looking great with his pale yellow curtains. There’s a calendar with cat pictures just above his bed, which is neatly made, as always.

He opens his wardrobe to get his uniform. Time to prepare for his night job.

An hour and a half later finds him perched on top of a building a couple of blocks from where he lives, a walkie-talkie transmitter tuned to the cop’s wavelength giving him information of the NYPD’s movements. He also keeps his eyes open - you can never know when an old lady needs his help to cross the road or a kitten depends on him to be rescued from a tree.

(Sadly, there aren’t that many sweet old ladies out at night - at least not ones who don’t carry pepper spray. Also, not that many trees outside of Central Park.)

It’s then that he sees _him_ moving on the rooftop across from his, heading towards a fire escape. The vigilante known as Ice Fox, who steals valuables from good citizen and escapes capture at every turn.

That is, until tonight.

~~ 12 hours before ~~

Blaine zips up his last bag and looks over at the boxes and bags that are left in his old room, in Cooper’s apartment. His new apartment a couple of blocks from here is waiting, along with his new roommate. They haven’t officially met, but they have discussed business on the phone a couple of times this last month. Kurt has a voice like velvet and strict and numerous rules when it comes to his living space. It’s only by a throwaway comment that Blaine finds out that they are both from Ohio originally. What a small world!

He hears Cooper’s overly dramatic - and he’s almost entirely convinced fake - sobs coming from the next room and only falters for a second. He resists the urge to pat himself on the back for not giving in to his brother’s dramatics.

This isn’t exactly the first time he tried moving out.

He has spent so much time living his life as Cooper’s little brother and his sidekick, he needs to take some time to find who he is. He’s going to be eternally grateful for everything Cooper has taught him - the importance of a good speech to convince his foes of their wrongdoings, how to communicate effectively without using words by pointing at various things at a certain speed and angle… Also, never underestimate the power of a good pose.

But the time has come to move on.

Blaine has known he was a mutant since his powers first manifested at the age of 13, but he has been a fan of the X-Men mush longer before that. He has always known he would never be able to join them, he loved New York too much to move to Bayville, but he needed a mentor, someone to teach him right from wrong, good from bad. Cooper, whose powers manifested at 15, was the perfect teacher.

It was time, however, to step out of his brother’s shadow, and create a name for himself. The day before, after carefully considering his opportunities of hiding places, he packed his Kitten Boy costume in the box that had Sex Toys written on it. Why would anyone snoop in there?

His pocket buzzes – the moving truck must be here. He yells his goodbye to Cooper, but his reply is a particularly painful sounding, but still undoubtedly fake wail. He grabs the first three boxes, and swears to himself that he will never make the mistake of moving and hoping to get help from Cooper ever again.

After all the boxes are transferred into the moving van, he locks Cooper’s door behind himself one final time, and heads out towards his future. He just hopes all the houseplants survive his departure.

-

Kurt’s walking around his apartment, checking for anything that might needs to be done last minute before his new roommate arrives. He’s not particularly excited to have to invite a stranger to live with him, even if Blaine sounded charming during their phone conversations. However, ever since Rachel left, he’s been having trouble paying the rent. He’s been living alone for a couple of months, but last month he realized he had been eating cup ramen for a whole week, and he knew things had to change.

Cup ramen is awful for the skin. And goes straight to his hips.

The apartment itself is not big, which is the only reason he has been able to pay for it at all. There are two rooms, one his bedroom slash closet, the other he has been using as a living room slash spare bedroom slash library. The color palette is the same in all the rooms, boring green, peach and sunflower with a splash of white, but the landlord strictly forbade any paint jobs ever since a satanic cult member painted all his walls black and graffiti’d his walls with demonic runes, symbols and pictograms in red.

Kurt pushes to change the guy’s mind almost weekly, but the landlord just makes the sign of the cross across his chest and mutters about blood under his breath every time. It makes Kurt want to snap his tongue. As if blood looks anything like red spray paint.

Apart from the bedrooms, there’s a small kitchen with a barstool and chairs, a corridor that connects all these separate rooms, a toilet and one, tiny bathroom. Kurt is saying mournful farewell to the shelf he freed in the bathroom when the buzzer sound cuts through the silence in the apartment.

He quickly leaves the bathroom and glances around one last time, checking that the apartment looks completely normal, then makes his way to the buzzer to lets his new roommate up.

\- 

Of course the elevator is broken the day he has to carry all his stuff up to the fifth floor. Blaine grabs his computer bag and one of the big boxes and starts climbing the stairs. After a generous tip, the moving guys helped him carry his boxes out of Cooper’s room as well as his furniture, but he’s still behind, and he doesn’t want to pay the extra money it would cost to keep the movers overtime. The furniture will take forever to carry up five floors, and he wants all his boxes out of the way by then.

Finally making it to his new door, after almost tripping over something that was probably a very fat cat, and chatting with a lady that he’s 87% sure is off her meds, feels like a miracle. He’s already sweating, his hair is a mess, and his suspenders are pulling at his pants a little too much, making them pinch. The hottest August of the past 50 years is killing him.

He finds the door slightly open, but nobody waiting. He figures his roommate ran out of patience around the time the old lady brought up her fourth granddaughter who’d just broke up with her girlfriend and quit her job.

Looking around the corridor – and he loves the color of the walls, they are so _normal_ after Cooper’s over-the-top apartment – he calls out a tentative “Hello?”

“Oh, yes, hello Blaine, what took you so long?”

The man walking towards him, not taking his eye off the phone he’s typing something on, is stunning. He’s tall, with a head full of hair styled to make him look even taller. He’s wearing a simple but fitting shirt and the pants Blaine knows he saw in last April’s Vogue. Blaine has no idea how he’s not sweating out of them in this heat.

When he finally looks up from his phone, Blaine sees the man’s fingers freeze for a second. He hopes the widening of the eyes and the slight paling, and then reddening of his cheeks aren’t because he has sweat through his shirt and has spots under his armpit. Blaine refuses to glance down and instead, straightens his spine and offers a million megawatt smile (Cooper would be proud!) along with his right hand in a handshake.

“Sorry about the delay, there was this old lady who kept me in the corridor. Anyway, this is me, and it’s wonderful to finally meet you in person, Kurt!”

Kurt finally smiles, a wide smile that doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. He pockets his phone and takes Blaine’s hand, squeezing it in a confident handshake.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you… Blaine”

Blaine feels his excitement rising. His roommate seems to like him, so what could go wrong?

“It’s my pleasure!”

At that second, just as he’s about to drop the handshake, his right suspender gives in and smacks his still outstretched elbow, making Blaine squash Kurt’s hand. The twitch in Kurt’s face tells him it must have been painful for him, too. 

-

Kurt’s crouched on a roof, monitoring his current target at his apartment complex not too far away from where he lives now. With. Blaine.

Who is also Kitten Boy, and Kurt wonders how did he ever get so lucky in life.

He, of course, knows of Foxen, or Foxic and Kitten Boy (seriously, who came up with that name? It sounds like something a five-year-old would name their action figure). He has been following every gossip blog about them, looking for fresh pictures, sometimes video recordings, and any theory as to who they were. Foxic has too beautiful a jaw line and wonderful biceps for him not to be… Curious about them.

And when Blaine walked in the apartment that afternoon, it was impossible not to recognize him. How did he ever not get busted? Those eyebrows are not something you just fail to remember. It will only be a matter of time before he gets the identity of Foxen out of him. The boy sure likes to make friends, Kurt’s sure it won’t take long to charm his way into his life deep enough to get to the topic of ex-boyfriends.

Even if Kurt doesn’t necessarily believe that they were boyfriends. At first, it was denial, but the longer he followed the duo, the less he believed the theory. Something was off about those two. Either way, the victory dance he did that morning in his kitchen, after reading about Foxen splitting up, was as genuine as it gets.

Either way, Kitten Boy and Foxen can’t be an item right now – the news of the split, and then Blaine showing up at his apartment as his new roommate all but proved it. More than that, he has a connection to Foxen! This kind of thing just doesn’t happen, not to him.

There’s sudden movement in his target’s dark house, and he forgets about his newfound faith in a higher power and re-concentrates his attention on his mission. This isn’t a game. Seeing his chance, he puts away his binoculars and heads towards the fire exit.


End file.
